headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Auran
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters Category:Security officersCategory:Yellow people | aliases = | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = Security guard | race = | gender = | base of operations = New Attilan | associations = New Attilan Security Force | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Inhuman'' #7 | final appearance = ''Inhuman'' #8 | actor = Sonya Balmores }} Auran is a fictional alien security officer and a minor character featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. She is associated with the Inhumans line of comic titles and first appeared in ''Inhuman'' #7 in December, 2014. An alternate version of Auran appeared in the ''Inhumans'' television series on ABC, where she was played by actress Sonya Balmores. She had a significantly larger role on the TV series than she did in the comics. Biography Auran was a resident of Attilan and member of the security force until the day the Inhuman city of Attilan blew up over the Hudson River which released the Terrigen Mist over the entire area. Auran managed to escape along with her two daughters but lost multiple associates and friends during the incident. Adapting to her new life, Auran eventually encountered Frank McGee, an ex-cop turned Inhuman by the Terrigen Mists. Learning of his ability and experience as a cop, Auran and Frank became partners among the New Attilan Security Force, with her giving him a new name, Nur. After stopping a sale of fake Terrigen Crystals, they were summoned to the palace by Queen Medusa and tasked with the job of locating her husband, Black Bolt. Nur and Auran's search lead them to a nightclub where they started to canvas the area for clues to the Kings whereabouts. Due to Auran's acoustic abilities, they were able to locate Black Bolt since he had been in range of his brother Maximus's proximity. As Nur pulled out his weapon, Maximus forced Black Bolt to simply blowing out the side of the building. Inhuman 7 Auran jumped in front of Nur, protecting him from the blast. He survived, but Auran died immediately. Inhuman 8 Later her daughters, Treste and Irelle, interviewed everyone who had known Auran, including themselves, recording all this information in one large braille volume. They gave this book to Reader, convincing him to use his power to read things into existence to bring a semblance of their mother to life. Uncanny Inhumans 15 Marvel Cinematic Universe as Auran.]] Auran was a member of the Inhuman Royal Guard, previously under the leadership of Gorgon. When King Black Bolt's ambitious "human" brother Maximus sought to take control of the throne, he curried the favor or many members of the Inhuman Royal Guard, including Auran. During the siege of the Royal Palace, Auran took orders directly from Maximus. This began with the assasination of Kitang of the Genetic Council. When the members of the Royal Family were forced into exile, Auran was tasked with hunting them down. Her orders were to kill them on sight. Inhumans: Behold... The Inhumans The one member of the Royal Family who had not escaped was Crystal, who remained under house arrest. Auran feigned a fight with her in Crystal's apartment where she "accidentally" lost her comlink. After she left, Crystal found the comlink and used it to contact her sister Medusa on Earth, which was Auran's plan all along. Auran traced the signal to Waikiki Beach in Honolulu, Hawaii on Earth and transported herself there to capture her. The two fought one another, and Medusa defeated Auran in battle, delivering a near fatal stab wound to the abdomen. Auran was a healer however, and recovered from the injury moments later. Inhumans: Those Who Would Destroy Us Auran returned to Attilan to report her failings to Maximus. Maximus had since gotten a lead on Gorgon's location, and had Auran head up a unit to take him down. This unit consisted of other members of the Royal Guard, as well as the uncontrollable Inhuman known as Mordis, whom Auran was not particularly fond of. Auran and her group tracked Gorgon in the jungles of Hawaii and engaged him and his friends in combat. Auran and Gorgon engaged in a protracted battle of martial skill, but Gorgon was able to keep her at bay with a stomp from shock-wave inducing hooves. Inhumans: Divide and Conquer Abilities * Alien physiology: As a genetically enhanced being, 's natural physiology as an Inhuman grants her physical traits that are beyond that of a normal human being. :* Accelerated healing: 's genetically enhanced biology and metabolism enables her to heal from injuries more quickly than the average human being. :* Superhuman durability: 's body is heartier and more dense than the average human, allowing her to sustain repeated blows with minimal injury. :* Superhuman stamina: 's genetically engineered biology allows her to operate on a physical level for extended periods of time without tiring. :* Superhuman strength: is physically stronger than the average human being of equal age, size and weight. :* Specialized hearing: Through terrigenesis, Auran was granted the ability to select any word she wished, and whenever that word was spoken on Earth she was capable of hearing and knowing the location of where it was spoken. Notes & Trivia * A version of Auran appeared in the "Ultimate Marvel" continuity in 2015 and appeared in the Inhumans: Attilan Rising comic book limited series. Appearances See also External Links * * * References